Forgotten
by RoninSenshi
Summary: He had lost two weeks of his life. That night was long gone.


...and it went splat. This is me stalling away from my other story, Redemption. No plotline, no real point, all ramble and all belongs to Arakawa Hiromu.

* * *

He had lost two weeks of his life.

Riza Hawkeye sat hidden beneath the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Colonel Mustang was out on 'mid-morning rounds'. That was what he called it. He was probably looking for his next date. Therefore, he had stuck her with all his paperwork. And when it meshed with her own...suffice it to say, it was disastrous. She had gotten used to it over the years by reminding herself that he would not be able to reach his goal with unfinished paperwork. It made her feel annoyed however that he always stuck her with it and never Fuery, Falman, Havoc or anyone else. Always her. She should quit. Definitely.

"You're back early sir." voiced Breda. Riza peeked around the paper pile. Roy Mustang had just re-entered.

"There weren't many pretty girls out today." Mustang replied dully.

"You can have your paperwork back." Riza offered sardonically. Mustang looked around

"Was that Riza?" He peered over the papers. "So it was! I couldn't see you because you've got so much work."

"Half of it is yours. You do it." Roy waved a hand.

"No, I couldn't possibly. I've got way to much to do." Riza let out a sigh. So he wouldn't take it back. She had expected as much.

---------------------------------------------------------

He was a kid. It was official. He had never grown up. Once the papers had thinned a bit, she could see Roy spinning a pen over his thumb. Why did he never take responsibility? Riza immediately admonished herself. No, that wasn't true. He was a good leader, he deserved his position. He was rash though. Very rash. That was the quality that made him an outstanding officer, but it was also the quality that had earned Riza her role of 'babysitter'. It was a role well earned, but not one she desired.

"Lieutenant?" asked Roy. Riza jumped. She suddenly realized she had been staring. Her face turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Just spaced." she mumbled. But Roy continued to stare curiously at her. She desperately wished he wouldn't. She knew her face had to be crimson by now. After a moment however, Roy decided to accept her explanation and looked away. She relaxed her muscles, relieved.

Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery had gone home. Riza stacked the last of the paperwork into a neat file and stapled it. Roy stashed his ignition gloves safely in his desk and pulled on his black trench coat.

"You're finished Hawkeye?" She nodded. Finally. Mustang sat on the edge of her desk.

"How's Hayate?"

"A bit sick. That's why I left him home today." Riza answered. She stood up and pulled her jacket on as well. "I'm going to go check on him."

"I invited everyone to dinner tonight. We've been working a lot so it's a good treat. What do you say?" Riza thought about it for a moment then said,

"No, I should take care of Hayate. I'll see you tomorrow Colonel." But as she made to walk out, Roy caught her by the shoulder.

"You should really get out more Riza." he advised. His dark eyes were kind. Riza had the feeling he could see straight through her.

"I will, when Hayate's a little better. Good night."

--------------------------------------------------------

That's what she said, but she didn't go home. Instead, she went to the only park near East Headquarters. It was times like that, times when he used her first name and looked at her with those deep eyes that she thought he might remember. That there was a sliver of a chance he remembered those two weeks.

A cool wind swept along the trail. Riza pulled her coat in closer and let down her hair to cover her ears. Even back then she watched from afar. The only difference was that he was watching as well. He would never remember. He would never remember that he had embraced her, or how he swore to never let go. He would never remember what he said or did the night he told her he loved her because it had been before Ishbal. On his first assignment he had be caught in an explosion. She had been devastated. She remembered rushing to his side in the field medic's tent after the doctor told her about his short-term amnesia. She hadn't even thought about the fact that those two weeks had been erased. She was just glad to know that their entire friendship had not been forgotten. That day in the medic's tent was the day she made her decision.

" 'Why are we here? These people are innocent. I'm going to reach the top, I'm going to put a stop to these wars...help me, Riza.' That's what I asked." Riza jumped. Mustang was leaning coolly against a tree. "I thought you were taking care of Hayate."

"I thought you were at dinner." Riza scoffed. "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"I left when Havoc started doing his impression of 'Bradykins'." Roy shrugged. "But I didn't think I'd find you here, nor did I ever think I'd see the day Riza Hawkeye cried." Riza touched the corner of her eye. It was wet. She quickly dried her face.

"We had to do horrible things during the massacre." Roy laid his arm over her shoulder.

"Do you remember anything about those two weeks?" The question spilled out; she hadn't even been thinking it. Roy gazed down at her.

"Bits and pieces have come back." he answered. "Really strong feelings, but I can't figure out what they're about..." Riza could not tell if he was joking or telling the truth, but she could have sworn his hand on her shoulder tightened slightly. She stared at her boots to hide a small smile. She would continue doing whatever it took to push him to the top.

* * *

...and it went splat. See?


End file.
